


four’s a crowd

by amazingmin



Series: four's a crowd [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minghao is bad at feelings, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingmin/pseuds/amazingmin
Summary: “Okay how about this.. a sexy model, a plain rapper, a ice cold hitman and a whiny heir moved into a apartment together...“Who the fuck you calling plain”“Okay, fine... a sexy model, a breathtaking handsome talented rapper, a ice cold hitman and a whiny heir moved into a apartment together.”“And?”“Um I don’t know”( an au in which four man deal with the daily ins and outs of their lives while learning the true meaning of being in a polygamous relationship.
Series: four's a crowd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217669
Kudos: 1





	four’s a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is somewhat a alternative story to another fic that I'm writing, Friend of Mine, minus the all the saddness and death lol. Felt like writing something happy for once. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan approaches Hansol with a idea.

Boo Seungkwan closed his laptop. “Sollie, there’s something I want to ask you.” When his sentence is met with silence that’s when he realized his boyfriend, Hansol Vernon Chwe, still had earbuds plugged into his ears. He’s looking at his laptop screen with a concentration look on his face. 

Sighing, Seungkwan tapped Hansol’s shoulder to get his attention. That worked as the latter turned, taking the earbuds out. 

“What?” 

“There’s something I want to ask you.” Seungkwan repeated again. 

Hansol smiled, moving closer to his boyfriend and putting an arm around his shoulder. “Sure, baby what’s up?” 

“Do you think Mingyu is attractive?” 

Hansol faked a coughing fit that actually turned into a real coughing fit. Seungkwan is patting him on the back to calm down the coughing man. Hansol finally recovered, looked at his boyfriend and with wide eyes. 

“W-Why are you asking me that?” 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Because I need to know.” 

“But why?” Hansol asked. “Hold up this isn’t one of those rhetorical questions where if I say yes, you break up with me. Or if I say no, you still break up with me. Oh my god you breaking with me, aren’t you. Is it because I forgot to wash the dishes last night? I swear it won’t happen again.” 

Seungkwan held up a hand to cut off the man’s rambling. “Sollie, I’m not breaking up with you.” He got up and stood in front of the TV with his hands clasped together as if he was about to give a presentation.” You know how lately I’ve been reading relationship blogs.” 

Hansol mentally groaned. How can he forget about Seungkwan’s latest obsession with these relationship articles on the Internet. He assumed their relationship was going smoothly. Or was it?

“Anyway,” Seungkwan continued. “One blog I found particularly interesting list ways partners can spice up their sex life.” He paused in a dramatic way. “I think we should try Polygamy ” 

Hansol raised his brows so high they were in danger in disappearing in his hair. “Whoa what. Polygamy?” He thought Seungkwan finally lost his mind. 

“Yes, think about it like this. Not only would it help with our sex life, but it also be like a completely new exciting experience for... well you.” 

“But I still don’t understand why you asked me whether I thought Mingyu is attractive?” 

“Because you know how me and Mingyu used to date in high school. Well I may still have lingering feelings for him and I saw the way you two got along so well at the dinner party we had three days ago.” 

Seungkwan is right about that. Mingyu is an amazing and surprisingly funny guy. He would also be lying to himself if he didn't think the model was the most gorgeous man on earth. He would also admit he might have a little crush on him. 

“Sooo do you’ve feelings for him too?” Seungkwan asked with a pointed look as if he read Hansol’s mind.

Hansol mulled that question in his mind only because he loved to make his boyfriend suffer. He finally said, “Yeah I like him too. A lot.” 

Seungkwan clapped his hands excitedly together, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Is this yes to team polygamy?” 

“Sure,” Hansol chuckled at the other’s reaction. “Why the hell not.” 

“Oh, Sollie, I'm so glad you agreeing to this.” Seungkwan flopped down on Hansol’s lap, pressing a kiss on his lips. “You won’t regret this I swear. Oh my god I gotta tell Gyu.” 

He jumped off his boyfriend’s lap and sped down the hallway. 

When Seungkwan was gone, Hansol leaned back on the back thinking about what he just agreed to. Being in a relationship with both Seungkwan and Mingyu- two extremely hot guys. 

Oh this is definitely going to be interesting, he thought. Interesting indeed.

* * *

Seungkwan closed the bedroom door and flounced down the bed pulling up his facetime. He waited for a few seconds and Mingyu appeared on his screen with a eager look on his tanned face. 

“Well?” 

“He’s on board,” Seungkwan said. “Can you believe our plan worked.” 

Mingyu burst out laughing which had Seungkwan confused. 

“What is funny?” 

“Nothing, it's just.” Mingyu wiped the laughing tear from the corner of his eye. “That never in a million years I would’ve thought Hansol would agreed to something like polygamy.” 

“I know I was a little surprised too,” Seungkwan admitted. “But he did say he likes you a lot.” He noticed the glint in his best friend’s dark eyes. “And of course I like you too.” 

“I like the both of you, to be honest,” Mingyu stated. “I remember the first time you introduced me to Hansol at the movie premiere of my first film. The moment I saw his face, I immediately developed a little crush on him. I mean who wouldn’t. Of course I was never going to do anything sneaky considering the fact you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world.”

Seungkwan propped his elbow on the pillow. “At least you won't be bothered with that anymore. Now you can be with him and me.” 

“Hmm sounds good to me. I already got my bags packed. You can expect me by tomorrow morning.” 

“Oh please Gyu when have you ever been on time.” 

Mingyu huffed. “Whatever. Anygays, have you told the other guy about this plan?

“The other guy has a name and no I haven’t told Minghao yet.” Xu Minghao, Seungkwan’s ex and someone he hasn’t reconnected with since senior year of college when they dated. “He’s going to be in town this week and I told him can he meet me at the cafe tomorrow. That’s when I’m going tell him but I dunno…” 

“You dunno what?” 

“It’s just I can’t straight up tell him, that would be so awkward; ‘Hey Minghao we haven’t talked in years, by the way, do you wanna be in a polygamous relationship with me, my boyfried and my best friend’.” 

Mingyu shrugged. “Don’t see the problem.”

“It is a problem. You don’t know Minghao the way I do. He’s a different type of guy.” Seungkwan sighed, laying on his back. “I’ll figure something out.”

“Well you better because after those photos you showed me of him, he’s a grade A hot piece of ass. An ass I wanna jump on and-”

Seungkwan groaned. “Why must you be so straightforward? Alright, see you tomorrow.”

Mingyu winked. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Today was the big day and Hansol and Seungkwan were in the middle of eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Hansol got up.

“Must be Mingyu.” Before he can open the door fully, a group of not one, not two but twenty green uniform clad people stormed into the apartment with boxes in their hands. He had to flatten himself against the door to avoid being trampled by these people. On the tail of one of them is a nervous wreck Mingyu. 

“Careful, that's a Persian homemade cabinet,” he yelled. “One of a kind that can’t be replaced.”

Hansol’s eyes widened in surprise. “Mingyu, what the hell. All of this can’t fit into our apartment.” 

“Of course it can,” Mingyu said brightly, hugging Hansol that he nearly lifted him off his feet. “There’s always a solution to a problem. We can move some of yall stuff to storage, duh.”

Hansol scoffed. “Our stuff? Um hello we live here too.” 

Seungkwan came bouncing into the living room, tackling the tall male into a hug. “MINGYU! Oh my god you actually came on time.” 

Mingyu hugged his friend back. “I told you I was. Stop acting like you don’t have faith in me.” He broke the hug, pressing kisses on Seungkwan’s face. “God, do you know how good it feels to do that without it being weird.” 

Seungkwan kissed him back, taking hold of Mingyu’s hand. “Likewise. Sollie, come here and stop acting like a deer caught in headlights.” 

Hansol took hesitant steps towards the duo. He’s never been this close to Mingyu before; he examined his perfectly straight nose and amazing clear skin. Not to mention his delicious honey toned skin. He didn’t realize he’s still staring at Mingyu until the latter is smiling at him. Hansol blushed.

“No need to be embarrassed, Sollie,” Mingyu said, pressing a kiss on top of Hansol’s hair. “I’m so lucky to have two amazing boyfriends now.” 

“And we’re lucky to have you.” Seungkwan added. He laid his head on Mingyu’s chest. “This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.” 

Mingyu went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. “It’s time for a toast.” He held up his glass. “To GyuSeungSol.” Both Hansol and Seungkwan groaned in embarrassment at those words, nevertheless, they raised their glasses. 

Seungkwan took a slip of his champagne. While he was happy that the idea worked, there still was a speed bump that he hoped would change. If it does, soon the trio would turn into a quartet. Something that he wanted to happen dearly.


End file.
